THE MERCENARY AND THE PRINCESS
by champblaze
Summary: Enter realm of myth and magic...several parings and ooc on most...ichihime..ukiuno...isane/Oc eventually...to name some...rated m to be safe
1. Chapter 1

A/N...THIS STORY WILL BE IN THE REALM OF MYTHS AND LEGENDS..THE TIME OF THE MIST...THE AGE OF KNIGHTHOOD BUT ADVANCED ENOUGH TO HAVE EARLY GUNS AND ALCHEMY...OOC ON SOME AND AU

DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR MUSIC USED

memories

**THE MERCENARY AND THE PRINCESS**

* * *

[Song playing hans zimmer...barbarian horde]

A huge flatland is sight of a major battle on a crisp november morning, thousands upon thousands of soldiers, archers, and calvary do battle. The land is soaked in the blood of hundreds, the clanging of shields, axes and swords fill the air, the cries of the dying echo in chorus of death. Infantry lines smash into one another as the armies of two kingdoms fight for control of the area. Archers on both sides let their arrows fly, killing dozens upon dozens. Horses snort and neigh as they charge the lines of spears and polearms, shields shatter and splinter, bones break and blood spills. A group of two hundred light calvarymen watch intently, chomping at the bit to join the melee but among the soldiers one stood out. The soldier rode a majestic white war horse compared to the others, which were brown and grey or black. While the others wore various armor suited for calvarymen. This soldier wore a black jack of plate armor over his chain mail with black gloves, over his black trousers he had silver greaves with black boots but his helmet made him stand out. It gave no indication of his face with a single curved up blade similar to a knife. Save for his steel blue eyes and two holes at the bottom for breathing.

The leader of the calvarymen rode up in front of the soldiers, "Men!...We fight today for Lord and Land!...Hold the line and we will Claim Victory!" he yelled. The soldiers raised their various lances and axes, letting out a collective yell and taking formation of a column of about thirty horses wide. The calvary slowly charged the field but steadily picked up speed, nearing the enemies left flank. The calvary leader pulled his longsword and lets out a might war cry, "Charge!" he wailed and the horses picked up speed into a full charge. The rider of the white steed pulls from his right side a black scottish claymore but had second sword on his left. Which was strange to some, a thin blade of folded metal with a squared hilt of black and white. The enemy archers opened fire but the calvary charged on cutting their way through the flank, the calvary curved around and commenced a second full charge. The faceless warrior hacked his way through enemy knights on horseback and infantry with his claymore, slicing the head off of unsuspecting soldiers. The enemy forces stated to fall into disarray as the calvaries made their passes but their calvary charged as the battle reached its apex. Catapults bombarded the castle walls as well as cannons, while seige towers slowly made their way to the wall. The faceless warrior pulled his second sword, holding them by the hilts with the blades pointed out. Several enemy horsemen made a break for him but he used the blades and his superior riding skills to killed all four men. He saw the main force breaking the center line as a battering ram made its way to the gates of the castle, pulling on the reins he charged to the gate.

The battering ram slammed on the gate with hard thump, splintering wood and iron, on the other side the enemy troops waited for the gate to come down. The gate groaned with each thump, "Hold the Line!" one knight shouted, as the gate shattered open and soldiers poured in. Both sides did battle but the fighting started to sway to the enemy. A tall man in full armor with a double sided battle axe was cutting down any soldier that dared to cross his path, "thats Cale...the bear slayer" one shouted. Cale swung wide killing two, "The man who killed thirty men singlehandedly" another shouted. Cale swung his axe cleaving a man in half as the fighting started to slow, "whats wrong...Lost your Balls" he bellowed. The invading general gritted his teeth seeng Cale, "Attack!...Make a name for yourself!" he shouted but most were too afraid to approach, "Useless mercs" the leader hissed. Cale and some his men laughed heartily, "Is no one man enough?!...Men gouge out their eyes and show No Mercy" he crowed. The faceless warrior appeared among the men with his horse slowly marching forward. The leader turned to see him hop off his horse and march towards cale with his swords on his shoulders and dripping with blood. Some of the soldiers murmured about who he was as he sheathed his smaller sword and drove his claymore into the ground. The warrior glanced towards his leader, "twenty coins" he uttered.

Most stared confused, "Huh?" the leader asked. The warrior pointed to cale, "The price for killing the bear slayer...We're merceniares...we dont live on honor like you knights" he replies. Cale's men shout and curse, "Very well...fifteen coins if you succeed" the leader states and the warrior glares, "che..stingy" he whispers. The warrior pick up his claymore and slowly marches towards cale, "You will regret this boy...so eager to die for fifteen coins" cale growled. The warrior charged with amazing speed catching cale off guard and shocking some his men, "he's so fast" one stated. "Lord cale is on defensive" another stated. The warrior swung a variety of swings as cale blocked with his axe but managed to push him back, "dont get full of yourself!" cale howled. Cale raised his axe high but the warrior saw an opening as he swung up with his claymore, cracking cale's axe slightly and when cale reared back for a second swing. The warrior struck with sheathed blade and sliced into cale's exposed gut, blood splattered as cale drop to his knees. The warrior raised his claymore amid the gasps on both sides, "Wait...stay your sword...yours skills have won my Admiration" cale gasped but the warrior ignored him and drove his claymore through cale's head. The invading general pulled his sword, "while their morale is broken...finish them!" he shouted. The fighting continued with a fever pitch and the day was won by the invaders, women and children were herded together and the dead were stacked for the crows. [song ends]

The warrior walked through the courtyard to the leader's tent with his swords on his horse and his armor gone, leaving him with black trouser and boots with a white tunic shirt and a dark blue hooded coat. His black spiky and wavy hair blew in the wind revealing his steel blue eyes and a vertical scar over left eye. The leader sat in his tent paying the various mercenaries when the warrior walked in, "ahh..the man of the hour...here you are...thirty coins for three months work and the fifteen for killing cale" the leader stated, dropping the sack of coins. The warrior picked up the coins and turned to leave, "wait...i'll like you to stay...I can make you a knight...that is a dream come true for mercs like you" the leader stated. The warrior bites on one of the coins, "Dreams?...can you eat that?...anyway...I dont like being tied down" the warrior replies leaving. The calvary general passes the warrior as he leaves but gasps slightly seeing him, "I know him" he stated and the leader arched an eyebrow, "what do you mean?" the leader asked. The calvary general turned and pointed to the warrior as he climbed on his horse and rode off, "that boy...he is sole surviovor of the rokukage mercernary band...and he's only 17" he stated. The leader spits his drink, "17...no way...i heard of them..they were wiped out two years ago by the hollows" he states. The calvary general sighed, "yea...they were known as death on the battlefield especially the roku..his nickname was the grim reaper...he always carries two swords...a claymore and a sword called a Katana from the eastern lands...if thats the reaper...then lets pray we never are on the opposite side...its said...whomever has him...equals death for the enemy" he explains. The warrior now know as roku traveled through different kingdoms as the years passed truly earning his nickname of the grim reaper but soon this mercernary would meet someone, who will change his life.

To be continued

A/N...CHAPTER ONE COMPLETE...I'VE HAD THIS STORY ON ME COMPUTER AWHILE AND DECIDED TO FINALLY POST..IT WAS INSPIRED BY MANY CLASSIC AND CURRENT MOVIES...I HOPE YOU ENJOY...AS ALWAYS..LIKE..REVIEW AND FAVE...PEACE AND STAY FROSTY


	2. Chapter 2

A/N...NOT MUCH TO SAY BUT THANKS

DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR MUSIC USED

_memories_

* * *

***Three Years Later***

The sun shines on the Kingdom of Seireitei and its king Genryusai Yamamoto, along with his son Jushiro Yamamoto and his wife Retsu Yamamoto, their children Isane Yamamoto and her four year brother Toshiro. Seireitei is one the strongest kingdom in the northern lands but a mad ruler in the west threatens them. Aizen Sosuke ruler of the western kingdom of Las Noches is steadily encroaching on seireitei lands with his knights the Espada and their masked army the hollows who kill indiscriminately. Aizen's army numbers nearly fifty thousand but Seiretei's army numbers nearly thirty five thousand but seiretei's royal guard are proven knights. A servant opens the curtain in the bedroom of princess Isane, "good morning...Princess" she greets and bows, "good morning...kiyone" isane smiles. Kiyone leads Isane to the bath and then back to her room to get dressed. Kiyone combs isane's silver hair and ties several braids, also adding her simple tiara. Isane exited her room in a floor length light purple gown with a silver cape with the yamamoto family coat of arms on it, which was the phoenix.

The servants open the large doors of the dining hall where her parents are already seated, "Good Morning...Mother...Father" she greeted. Retsu smiled warmly are her oldest child, "good morning...did you sleep well?" she asks. Isane bows politely, "Of course but i am still excited to go to karakura to see the children" she replies. Jushiro looks up with a warm smile but it soon faded, "I hope you enjoy it but I wish it were better times" he states. Isane's demeanor becomes sadden, "How is grandfather?...with this horrid war looming with King aizen...its so horrific" she whispers. The doors open again revealing head of the royal guard Shunsui Kyoraku and captains Kuchiki, Tosen and Kurosaki, "Your highness..preparation are complete...Tosen will accompany Princess Isane...to karakura where Captain Muruguma will be waiting with his calvary brigade" shunsui reported. Jushiro rose from his seat, "thank you shunsui...Isshin...I hear your son is karakura as well?" he states. Isshin bows, "yes your highness...he becoming an accomplished knight apart of muruguma's calvary...but Sir forgive me for saying this...we have recieved reports of hollow activity in the area around karakura...I'd like to send some of my men along for added protection" he stated. Ginrei Kuchiki places a hand on isshin's shoulder, "dont worry so much...tosen is a good man..he can handle it" he stated. The breakfast continued and the time for Isane's journey to begin. Isane walked with Retsu, who held tosihiro's hand through the courtyard, "please enjoy yourself dear..." retsu smiled. "I will Mother" Isane replies, hugging her. Toshiro pulls on Isane's dress, "I will miss you sister..please come home soon" he states. Isane kneels down hugging her brother, "I will Toshiro" she whispers. Isane waves goodbye as she climbs into the carriage and her journey to karakura began.

Isane sat with kiyone as the carriage traveled the dirt road leading to karakura, while Tosen and his men were in front and behind. The journey led to a clearing but a trap was set, "princess...we should be in karakura by nightfall" kiyone stated, when the carriage came to sudden halt. The door quickly opened, "princess stay inside..we're under attack!" the knight stated. Isane's eyes widen as screams start to echo and the clanging of blades, "do not fear princess...Captain Tosen is here" kiyone whispered. The door was thrusted open once again but this time it was man with bull mask on, he pulled at isane's dress but kiyone fought him off. Isane tumbled out the carriage to see several men dead in horrifying fashion, causing her to faint but she heard a shrill scream before she went dark. Isane awoke to find herself on the cold ground and her arms bound behind her, "Oi...she's awake" a voice sneered. Isane looked to see several men in various armor but all wore masks, "Good...Lord aizen was right..she looks good" another voice stated. A man with electric blue hair grabbed Isane by the hair, "alrite bitch...you're coming with us" he sneered.

"Grimmjow...do not harm her" a voice said. Isane looked and gasped in shock to see Tosen standing with the masked soldiers, "whatever Tosen...but Lord aizen will be pleased it worked...your plan to bring him this princess" grimmjow cackled. Isane started to tear up as tosen approached, "my apologizes princess but Lord Aizen is true justice...You will serve as the foundation of his new kingdom" tosen stated, lifting her up. Isane didnt try to resist but she screamed seeing the bodies of tosen's men but her screams increased seeing the severed head of kiyone on a pike, a look of pure fright on her lifeless head. Tosen placed Isane in the carriage and the group headed off to Las Noches.

{A/N...KIYONE IS NOT HER SISTER..IF YOU'RE WONDERING}

::::::::::::::::

A messenger ran towards the throne room of King Yamamoto, "Your Highness...I have Terrible News!" he shouts, after pushing open the doors. King Yamamoto rises from his throne, "Speak...what is the message?!" he booms.

"One of Princess Isane's escort troops has returned and states...she was kidnapped by the hollows" the messenger stated. Yamamoto's normal calm demeanor turned dark, "How could this happen?" he hissed.

"Before he died..he said Captain tosen was responsible" the messenger replies. The captains present in the throne room were in shock that one of their own would betray them, "Send word to Vice Captain Hisagi to mobilize his men for a pursuit...also assembly the Captains" yamamoto boomed. The messenger ran off to deliver the orders. The news quickly spread and reached the ears of her parents. Jushiro collapsed from a coughing fit but retsu held herself firm but on the inside she was a wreck. The Captains of Seireitei's royal guard stood at attention, "Today one of our own..kidnapped my grandaughter...This coming battle with Aizen...has cost us all a great deal...i want our troops ready at moments notice...I want word sent to allies for aide...aizen will not destroy our peaceful kingdom" yamamoto boomed. The captain saluted and started filing out, "captain commander shunsui..a moment" isshin stated. Shunsui sighed sadly, "what is it...its seems you were right...we should've sent your men" he states. Isshin bowed his head, "sir...i think we may require an outside source to find the princess...our men will be too visible" he stated. The two captain walked the halls to the courtyard, "you have asuggestion..." shunsui states. Isshin nods slowly, "i'd like to send izuru kira to find a certain mercernary...he's never failed and can find the princess better than our forces" he suggests. Shunsui sighs slighty, "I take it you mean...Roku?" he asked.

"Yes...he may be young but is proven" isshin replies.

"Alrite..find him" shunsui reluctantly orders.

::::::::::::::::

A young man with blond hair wearing a navy surcoat and black trousers rides on horseback towards the villiage of hanging dog in search of the mercernary known as roku. Kira Izuru arrives in the villiage of hanging dog and makes his way to a bar called the rusty nail. The door opens as the patron look up but pay kira no mind, men drink and laugh while women serve drinks and flirt. Kira walks to bar but unknown to him someone is watching, in the corner near the window. A man sat in long black coat with hood and a long curved pipe in his mouth, his face was shrouded in the dark of the corner but his blue eyes could be seen. The man watches kira approach the bar "excuse sir...im looking for the man known as roku" kira states. The bartender looks him over, "ya lookin' to hire him?" he asked.

"Yes sir...where can i find him?" kira replies. The man in the corner watches the bartender motion for two men, "you wanna speak to boss roku..follow us" one states and kira follows them. The man tosses a few coins on the table and follows behind them. The men lead kira to an alley, "where is roku?" kira asked. Both men chuckle, "who knows...alrite pal hand over all yo money" one states, pulling a knife. Kira draws his longsword to only be struck from behind by the butt of an axe, "shit..lets kill him and take his money" one stated but the other was silent. The man holding the axe looked to see his partner standing silent but fell forward with a blade in his back, "you know it is not polite to use a man's name for yourself...when it is not yours to use" a voice chided. The man looked to see a man glaring at him with a strange sword drawn, "Who the fuck are you" the man hissed. The man smirks under his hood, "i'm the guy you're trying to impersonate" he replies. The man gasps when roku removes his hood revealing himself just as kira stirs, "look roku...i'm really sorry...just dont kill me" he pleaded, scampering off. Kira gets to his feet as roku approaches, "You...that was a mistake...seireitei knight...nobody dressed like that comes to hanging dog...so why are you here?...to hire me?" roku asked. Kira looked him, "he's no older than me" he thought, "I have with a job offer from my Captain...Isshin Kurosaki of the Seireitei Royal Guard" he adds. Roku raises his gloved left handed, "Easy...I dont speak business in an alley...follow me" he states.

Kira follows roku to a small home on the southern edge of town, "oi..open up!" roku barked. The door creaked open as roku and kira walked in, "whos that?" one person asked with blond hair, "he's a client...get us some drinks..saburo" roku replies. Roku slips off his coat, "sit...So why come all the way to hanging dog?" he asked, as saburo returned with drinks. The door opens again revealing a tall young man with red hair and a shorter girl with raven colored hair, "We're back roku" the red head stated but roku just waved. Sabruo approached, "welcome back rukia...renji...the chief is with a client" he stated. Both gasp slightly "oh...Sorry Roku" rukia stated. Kira glanced back at the trio, who were dressed kinda shabbily, "Yes...as i said before..i was sent by my captain to hire you...Princess Isane Yamamoto was kidnapped by the hollows on her way to karakura" he explained. Roku clenched his left fist, "So send your men after her...if she is not dead already...the hollows are merciless..." he stated. Kira crossed his legs, "A brigade of soldiers has been sent but we do not know where to search..but we know they are heading to the Kingdom Las Noches" he explained. The trio heard this and shuddered but roku chuckled, "so He wants her...then she'll live till...she fufills her purpose...Sosuke must want her for something" he stated. Kira was slightly shocked that roku had referred to the king of las noches in an casual way, "If she was taken from near karakura...then there are two places you can check...the Fort of Hueco Mundo or Menos forest Keep but if they got a head start..they could be already be in las noches" roku stated. Kira again shifted in his seat, "then will you accept...the king will most generous" he stated.

"Haha...really..what makes you think i'll just accept" roku chuckled. Kira watched him rise from seat and walk towards the fireplace, all the while rubbing his left gloved hand, "I would like to settle a score with the hollows...but its a fool's errand...only a crazy person would do this" roku stated. Kira rises from his seat, "Roku...please" he stated. Roku raised his hand, "But lucky for you..I am just crazy enough to accept but i'm not cheap...100 pieces of gold and you take those three with you" he stated. The trio gasped in shock, "are serious roku...we're going with you!" renji barked.

"No!...you three deserve a better life than i had...go with him to seireitei..get a good education...make something yourself...dont be like me" roku stated. Kira rose from his seat, "alrite...roku" he replies. Roku left the house heading to the stable, "roku.." a voice stated and roku glanced back "oh..its you rukia" he states, turning to face her. Roku puts a saddle on his white horse Kurai, "are sure about this...its seems like trying to get rid us" she states. Roku scoffs softly "maybe..I am..a merc...a soldier for the highest bidder...i cant do that with you three around" he states. Rukia elbows him in the back, "Liar...you defended us from those bandits...you geninuely care" she stated, causing him to chuckle. Roku fastens the saddle and straps down a pack, "yea...besides..your sister could be in seireitei...didnt you say she was saved the the kuchiki clan...if so why not go" he stated.

"I will go but promise me something" rukia states. Roku turn to his petite friend, "what that?" he quiered. Rukia takes a deep breath, "that you will come back alive" she states, heading back to the house. Kurai snorts rubbing his cheek, "I know" he whispers. tapping her head.

Roku returns to house to see kira speaking with rukia, "mr knight...when you get back to your captain...tell him...i'm heading to meno forest keep...from there...heuco mundo...if i find the princess...i'll take her south to the fort city jurainan" he states. Kira nodded, "alrite...i'll get my horse and return to escort them to seireitei" he stated, leaving. Roku grabs his claymore and katana, "roku...you sure she is still alive?" saburo asked, "yea...she's gotta be dead" renji commented. Roku glanced back, "maybe..but you heard him..sosuke wants her...he must be trying to gain control of the throne" he stated. Roku fastens the swords to his belt and slips on his cloak, "pack your stuff and be ready...i'll see you in seireitei" he smiled. The trio follwed him outside as Kurai trotted up, "Be safe..Boss" renji, rukia and saburo stated. Roku pulled on the reins and Kurai lerched up, neighing and galloped off. Roku rode through the countryside for about two hours, when rain started to fall, "this may hamper them" he thought, "Alrite..Kurai...Let her Buck!" he shouted. Kurai neighed as she picked up her speed as the rain became heavier and the lightning danced.

::::::::::::::::

Princess Isane silently wept in her room slash cell at a mansion in meno forest keep, the rain falls heavily and the thunder rumbles. The door opens as one the hollows brings her some food, "eat bitch" he hisses, tossing the tray on a table. Isane waited till the man left and silently ate, "please god watch over me and my family" she prayed. The door opened again as an old woman was pushed in and kicked, "get in there" a man hissed. Isane rushed to the woman's side, "how can you be so cruel!" she shouted.

"Fuck off" he retorted, shutting the door. Isane helped the woman to the bed, "are you alrite?" she whispers. The woman groaned, "it will take more than that to hurt my old bones" she stated. Isane gave the woman some water, "thank you dearie...i'm oren" she stated, "i'm Isane" isane replies. Oren notices Isane's clothes, "are you nobility?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am" isane replies.

"I see...tell me would like your fortune read?" oren states. Isane nods sitting down next to oren, "here give me your hand" oren states and isane obiliges. Oren starts to mutter, "ohh...I see a journey...a joureny against your will...a mad king...darkness...but from the darkness...a man will emerge" she states.

"A Knight?" Isane asks but oren shakes her head, "No...a Warrior...your paths will merge and he will guide you to the light..but he has a great dark within him...however...you will be the one erase that dark" oren states.

Roku reaches the gates of menos forest keep as the rain falls in buckets, "made it in good time despite the weather but there is no guarantee...this princess is here" he thought. Roku found a stable near the gate for a quick gateway, "it seems the hollows are here..alot of adjuchas though" he thought seeing men in black surcoats with white masks of various shapes. A wagon passes carrying several men but one caught his eyes, while most were in black, he had a blue outfit and a custom made mask, "bingo...an arrancar" roku smirked, seeing the men enter a local bar. The man pulled a young girl with him as he kicked the door opened, "Ladies and gentlemen..We have arrived...Hao shufang at your serivce" he stated. The patrons whisper and murmur, "poor girl...she's doomed" one whispers. "They're back...dont get involved...they will kill you" another whispers. The girl whimpers, "S...someone...help me" she cries but no one moves, "I cant believe..No one will help ths child..sad" hao states. Hao and his men scare some people from a table, "Hey..Barkeep..your finest Liquor" he shouts. The girl tries to pour the drinks while hao and his men taunt her, "easy..baby..dont spill it" hao sneers. The men oogle the girl, "better watch it..if you do..i'll make you lick it up" one states. The men laugh as the door opens and an older man shuffles in with a cane, "Aoi...please let aoi go" he pleads. One of hao's men trips the old man and kicks him, "mind your fucking busness" one spits and the girl gasps, "grandpa" aoi shouts. The men cackle and hao grabs aoi, "settle down..little girl..its your fault..you bumped into us" hao sneers. Hao grabs aoi by her brown hair, "pour me a drink" he smiles and chuckles, "ohh..looks like it spilt" he adds, pulling his cup making it spill.

One of his men grabs aoi and tries to force her to lick the table clean, "yea..use that pretty tongue" one sneers, when suddenly an arrow is embedded in his head, from the side. Hao gets to his feet, "who goes there!" he shout, seeing a figure in black holding a crossbow, "you're dead" another hisses. The figure opens fire again killing one and wounding the other, the old man is shocked by this figure. Hao pulls his sword, "Hey..We serve..Espada No 10 Yammy..you better watch it" he states.

"Espada..good..take me to him" the figure stated. Hao raised an eyebrow but howled in pain when the figure threw a knife at him, "i'll let you live..so you can take a message to him...Tell him the reaper has come" the figure stated, placing his boot on the knife. Hao screamed in agony, "what...reaper?" he gasps and the figure nods, "thats it" he states. Aoi gasps as one hao's men charges the figure but his coat flaps, as he grabs a black claymore and cut the man in half. The crowd gasp in complete shock as the blood flies and the figure's hood flaps to reveal blue eyes and a sly smirk. Hao gets to his feet and runs off, "well that will get their attention" roku thought, leaving the bar.

Yammy stood staring out his window, when the doors opened and hao rushed in, "Yammy..sir...my men where attacked by some swordsman" he stated. Yammy turned to him and saw the bandage on his shoulder, "did you kill him?" he asked.

"N..no...sir but he did say...that the reaper has come" hao stated. Yammy raised an eyebrow, "reaper..you say...i know one warrior that goes by that name...tell me did he have a black claymore?" he asked. Hao gasped sharply, "yea..it was black...he cleaved one one of my men in half with one swing" he stated. Yammy turned back to window, "I see..find him and kill him...also make sure the convoy is ready to send that princess to hueco mundo" he orders. Hao bows, "yes sir...right away" he states, heading off. Yammy walks to the wall grabbing a large longsword, "if it is roku...this is a great opportunity to slice him in half with my Ira" he stated. Hao walked through the halls when he saw his mirror image, "hello brother" the twin stated.

"Hell mao...the boss wants to know if the preparation is complete to take the princess to Milord Aizen" hao states. Mao adjusts his mask, "yes...we can leave anytime..just need to load the princess" he states.

"Fine get started...i'm going to find that swordsman" hao hisses.

::::::::::::::::

Isane sits quietly as oren sleeps on her bed, when the doors open and a man dressed in blue with a custom masks and several men enter, "time for us to depart" mao states. One of the men grabs grabs Isane by her arm, "get up..bitch...time to go to las noches" he sneered. Isane glances to oren, "One request..please take care of ms oren?" she asked. Mao glances to the sleeping woman, "as you wish" he states, walking and plunging a dagger into oren's chest. Isane screams into her hands as oren gasps, gurgling blood and finally stops breathing, "How Can you Be so Heartless?!" she shouted but mao sighs, "how can you be so naive...take her to the carriage and get rid of this body" he replies. The men laugh and whoop as Isane stares at floor with tears flowing down her cheeks, "is there no hope" she thought. Roku meanwhile returns to the stable, "i wonder if she is even in this place...there is no indication" he thought. The sound of talking caught his attention and he ducked into a stall, "i heard..he had a black claymore" one stated.

"Thats rare...also..the shufang brothers are taking that princess to hueco mundo" another stated. "Really...when are they leaving?" a voice asked. One of the men tapped his chin, "soon...through the nothern gate...Wait...who said that?!" he half shouted. Roku emerged from the stall, "me..thanks for the info" he smirked.

"Bastard...who are you?" the other hissed. The men pulled their longswords, "i have so many names...its hard to keep up...so call me the guy who killed you" roku smiles. One charges but roku quickly draws his katana, slicing off the man right sword arm and then his head. The other turned to run, when he was struck in the back by a knife, "dont run...i need some more info" roku smirked. The man gasped in pain, "where do i find this princess?" roku asked.

"N..north...near th...the manison...Y..yammy's...S..stronghold" the man gasps. Kurai trots up as roku stomps on the man's head, "need to hurry..they may have left" he whipsers, climbing on and riding off.

Mao and Hao lead Isane to a carriage amid the jeers of the men, "maybe...when Lord aizen is done with her...maybe he'll let us get a taste" one sneered. Mao loaded Isane into the carriage, "mao...hao..make sure to give Lord aizen my regards" yammy stated walking up, "yes sir" both stated. The northern gate slowly opened as the carriage slowly made its way but stopped abuptly as something was ahead them. Hao looked out in the dark and saw someone charging on horseback, "shit...boss Yammy..its him!" he shouted. Isane looked from the side window and saw a young man on horseback, as if he was coming out of the darkness. Yammy and several men got in front of the carriage, "Go through the southern gate...take the westfall road..hurry!" he bellowed. The horses turned as hao pulled the reigns and headed back through town. Roku slowed up as several men and one large man with a mask over his lower jaw, dressed in white and black clothes, "perfect..Espada" he smirked. Roku hopped off his horse seeing the carriage taking off, "need to be quick" he thought.

"Ha..so its you trash" yammy sneered. Roku pulled his black claymore from his back, "Yea..too long in fact...Now move aside...i got a princess to recover" he smirked.

Yammy let out a barking laugh, "so those seireitei dogs have gotten you to save that bitch" he stated.

"Get him!...the one who brings me his head will be paid handsomely" he adds. Roku draws his katana as the men charge, switching between offense and defense as they charge. Roku slices through the men with his swords Koasu and Jigoku. One raises his sword high but roku runs him through with kaosu and slices off his head with jigoku. Yammy pulls his Ira as roku cuts down his men, "You're last" roku smirks, pointing his black bloody koasu. Yammy charges but roku blocks with his swords, "you've stronger...trash" he sneers. Roku tries a wide swing but yammy blocks, "yea...had too...to some day kill me an espada" roku shot. Their swords clang back and forth with each swing, yammy heaves another heavy swing as roku block but yammy trips him. Roku rolls from side to side dodging yammy's swings but yammy kicks him in the gut, "Haha...now die!" he shouts. Yammy raises his Ira high but as the blade come down, roku stops the blade with his gloved left hand. Yammy tries to force the blade down but roku holds it off, "Huh?...how is this possible" he growled. Roku rammed the pommel of yammy's blade in to his face and impaled him with his jigoku, "ahh...damn you trash" yammy howled. Roku grabs kaosu as yammy drops to his knees, "my secret" he hissed, slicing off yammy's head. Roku whistles for Kurai, "need to catch up" he thought, climbing on and galloping off.

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

[**song playing...Titan dune..two steps from hell**]

A carriage races through the forest around menos forest keep to reach the westfall road, "Hao...was that man..how killed your men?!" mao stated, riding next him on horseback. Hao scowled deeply, "Yea..it was him alrite!" he stated but both were unaware of a hard charging pursuer. Isane sat silently thinking about oren's prophetic words, "_from the darkness...a man will emerge...your paths will merge and he will guide you to the light...he has a great dark within him...however...you will be the one erase that dark_" oren's voice echoed, "could he the one?" she whispers. Roku gallops in full pursuit of the carriage, "come on...Kurai..time to earn your title as the fastest horse in the land!" he shouted. Kurai neighed and lurched forward picking up speed, ahead roku could see the carriage coming into view. Mao glances back to see roku coming up, "Kill him!" he orders, several men turn and charged back towards him. Roku pulls his repeating crossbow, "here we go!" he shouted, opening fire with barrage of arrows. One arrow pireces on man's head while others miss and strike different places. Hao whips the reins urging the horses harder, as roku pulls his claymore and hacks off one the men's head. Isane hears the commotion and looks out the back window to see the man from earlier in hot pursuit and killing the soldiers. Roku nears mao as he pulls his longsword, "Hand over the girl!" roku shouts.

"This is King Aizen's property!" mao shot, as the crossed blades. Roku manages to push mao off his horse slightly, allowing him to charge forward to the carriage. Mao recovers and gallops to catch up, roku reaches the carriage, "Hey...Slow down!" he shouts. Hao pulls a small knife, chucking at roku but he deflects with his hand. Roku rides closer and jumps onto the carriage, startling Isane inside but shocks her when he punches through the roof with his claymore. Roku peers inside, "are you the princess of seireitei?!" he asks and isane nods, "alrite..hold on a sec!" he states. Roku climbs forward but hao jumps onto one horses and cuts himself free, "Coward!" roku howls. The carriage reaches clearing nears some old pillars as roku brings the it to a stop. Mao, Hao and the remaining two men approach quickly. Roku jumps down as the two men jump off their horses and charge. Isane opened the door just as roku cleaved a man in half, causing her to tumble from the carriage. Hao and mao watch roku make short work of the second, "He's mine" hao hisses, drawing his rapier and charging. Roku notices hao charging and acts quickly, cutting out the legs of his horse and causing hao to fall to the ground hard. Hao gets to feet and charges roku but he parries all his swings, "You're dead!" hao howls. Roku drops his claymore as hao charges but quickly draws jigoku and slices into hao's gut. Isane watches in shock as roku grabs his claymore and drives it into hao's head with a crunch. [song ends]

Mao pulls his rapier but stops seeing roku's blood stained face, "you..run from me..i'll follow you to hell!" roku shouts. Mao turns and gallops off, "Princess come on!" roku shouts, as they hop kurai. Mao gallops as if the hound of hell are chasing him but roku catches up, "Dont run from me!" roku shouts. Roku gtabs a piece of mao's armor but he gets away, however roku thows the armor and hit mao in the head. Roku hops off and checks mao, "you're the one oren spoke off...the warrior" isane states. Roku glances back, "and you're the princess..sosuke wants" he states.

"You will take me home to seireitei" isane asks.

"I was to do so but not yet" he replies. Isane climbs down from kurai, "No...we will go to seiretei" she states. "No..we wait" he stated, tying up mao. Roku looks through his pack, "Hey..put these on!" he shouts, pulling out a pair of grey trousers and white tunic shirt. Isane turns in time to catch the clothes, "Why..these are a man's clothes?" she asks. Roku closes the pack, "you can not ride properly in that dress..besides we can slip into towns better...so...hurry up" he replies. Isane looks around seeing only pillars, "I cant change out in the open..its indecent" she states. Roku shook his head and pointed, "go behind that pillar...i wont peak..i swear" he replies. Isane glares then huffs, going behind the pillar and slowly slips out her dress. Roku lean slightly to sneak peak a but kurai nips at him, "hey..dont do that" he huffs. Isane emerges from behind the pillar, "its kinda loose" she states. Roku grabs a bow from kurai, "it'll be fine...till we get to a town...i'm gonna catch us some dinner..Stay here and dont run" he states, "and...you watch her" he adds, pointing at kurai.

The night came and roku built a fire to keep them warm, "what are you going to do to that man?" isane asks. Roku bites a piece off the rabbit he cooked, "i'll wait till he awakes..then get some infomation" he stated. Mao carefully opened his eye but quickly closed it, "do you have a name?" roku asked.

"My name is...Isane Kotetsu Unohana Yamamoto and you?" she replies. Roku spits another piece of meat into the fire, "roku" he replies. Isane arches an eyebrow, "roku...thats it?" she states. Roku glares slightly, "how many names must one need" he shot. Isane wraps a blanket around herself, "why have you come to save me?" she asked. Roku sips some water, "i'm a merc...your family's royal guard paid me to find you but the better question..is why sosuke does want you?" he replies. Isane slightly gasps, "how can you refer to the king of las noches..in such a manner" she states. Roku bites another piece, "King..ha...i knew him when he was a common bandit...the founder of the hollows" he stated. Roku clenches his gloved left hand, "he is a hard man to get to but with you..he'll come...Now get some sleep" he stated. Isane took in his features, "he is no older than me but his eyes...show more experience...is this really the man oren meant" she thought, going to sleep. Roku took in her sleeping form, "sosuke must want her for something...she kinda cute though but who am i kidding..i'm not one to be tied down" he thought.

To be continued

A/N...CHAPTER TWO COMPLETE...NEXT CHAPTER WILL SHOW OUR VILLIAN AND HIS HISTORY WITH ROKU...AS ALWAYS..LIKE..REVIEW AND FAVE...PEACE AND STAY FROSTY


End file.
